LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen returning home as they enter through the door) Erin: Phew! Now that was a moment I'll never forget! Alex: You know it! Miles: I can still feel that thing in my ears. Izuku: Same. Uraraka: Aw you'll be fine. Miles: I hope so. Jessica: Sammy, you doing okay? Sammy: Yeah, I'm fine. Jessica: You sure? Sammy: Of course. Alex: Well, what should we do now? Jack: I'm gonna sit down. I need a break. Miles: Same here. (Miles and Jack sit down on the couch) Miles: I feel violated. Jack: What happened? Miles: I don't wanna talk about it. Jack: Understandable. Sammy: Well, I'm going back to sleep. Jessica: Alright. Goodnight Sammy! Sammy: Bye. (Sammy bonds with Jessica and falls asleep.) Jessica: He's so cute. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: I thought bonding with him would be bad, but really, it's not all- (Jessica begins to feel Sammy as he slowly shifts in his sleep) Jessica: What the???? hehehe- What's is he doing? Alex: Oh boy. Jessica: Sammy, hehehehe- Whatever you're doing, hehe- knock it off! Alex: He's just shifting. Give it a second, it'll stop. (Jessica giggles a bit before the shifting stops) Jessica: what...What was that? Alex: Long story. Erin: Anyway, now what Alex? Alex: Uhhh.... (Miles's mask goes off with a crime alert as he checks it) Miles: Guys! Alex: Huh? Miles: It's Carnage! Jack: Are you freakin' serious?! Miles: He's on a rampage downtown! Alex: Oh no...I think I know what this is about. Erin: You don't think....? Alex: That he's trying to emphasize Holden's point? Yes. Omega: Bastard. Izuku: Well come on guys, we gotta stop him! Alex: Let's go! Jessica: What about- Erin: Stay with him. Jessica: Got it. (The heroes leave as Jessica and Sammy stay behind. The scene then shows Carnage as he tears through a group of cops) Carnage: Now THIS is a recreational activity! (Carnage is shot by SWAT officer from behind) Carnage: *growls* I hate having my meals INTERRUPTED! (A tendril bursts from Carnage's back and impales the officer, killing him) Carnage: This is so much FUN!! (Three police cars drive up to Carnage before he suddenly jumps atop one) Carnage: Just like sardine cans, SNACK TIME!! (Carnage tears the roof of the cruiser free before he kills the two officers inside. The other four get out of the other cruisers and open fire) Carnage: Nope! (Carnage fires spikes from his body that kills the officers) Carnage: Where are you Defenders?! Show yourselves! Alex: We're right here! (Carnage looks behind him and finds the Defenders standing and glaring at him) Carnage: Well well... (Carnage steps down from the car) Carnage: Seems that you kids really got this city all riled up! Omega: We have you to thank for that. Carnage: Me? Oh I am so honored! Alex: You shouldn't be. Momo: You've got everyone after Omega's family. Carnage: And that's bad how? Omega: They'll come for you. Mina: You won't last a second with them! Carnage: You forget who you're messing with. Erin: You wanna go first? Izuku: We can if you want. (Carnage's hand becomes a tendril that quickly smacks Alex and Miles away) Carnage: I'll go first. (Alex and Miles quickly get back up and rejoin the heroes) Alex: Fine then. Let's go! (The heroes charge toward Carnage. Before they strike, the scene cuts to Jessica eating a sandwich while watching T.V. Sammy is then seen slightly popping out of her shoulder as he stalks the sandwich) Sammy: Now I got you... Jessica: Sammy? Sammy: AH! Jessica: What are you doing? Sammy: Uhhhh....Nothing? Jessica: Are you trying to get my food? Sammy:....... Jessica: Sammy. Sammy: Can I have a bite? Jessica: Sam, you just ate. Sammy: But I'm hungry! Jessica: But you- (Sammy grabs the sandwich from Jessica's hand and hides it in his body) Jessica: Sammy! Sammy: Hm? (Jessica grabs the sandwich and tries to pull it back) Jessica: Give it back! Sammy: No. (The two tug at the sandwich) Sammy: I want it! Jessica: Sammy no! Sammy: I'll start shifting! Gimme it! Jessica: You wouldn't dare! Sammy: Are you gonna let go? Jessica: Sammy, I'm not gonna argue this. Gimme it back! Sammy: Is that a no? Jessica: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Sammy: You're just asking for it Jess. Jessica: Come on Sammy... (The doorbell rings as Jessica gets up to answer it, finding an elderly mail worker) Jessica: Oh, Mr. Lee! Haven't seen you around the neighborhood lately. Stan: Oh you know me Mrs. Garland, always out and about. Jessica: You got mail? Stan: Oh yes, a letter for a mister...Allen Lairthorn? Jessica: Alex? Stan: Oh yeah. (Jessica takes the letter) Jessica: Thanks. Stan: No problem. Now I got some more mail to deliver. See you around the neighborhood, Excelsior! (Mr. Lee walks off as Jessica closes the door) Sammy: I like him. Jessica: He's a nice man. Now then, can I have the sandwich back now? Sammy: No. (Sammy glares at Jessica. The scene then cuts to the Defenders as they fight against Carnage) Carnage: Man you kids are weak! (Carnage grabs Jack's fist as he goes for an attack, throwing him to the side before he kicks Bakugo away) Carnage: Give me a challenge kids! (Izuku is then seen approaching from behind as he charges an attack) Izuku: DETROOOIT!!! (Carnage's eye turns to look behind him) Izuku: SMASH!!! (Izuku punches Carnage in the back, doing no damage as he turns around) Carnage: Weak. (Carnage smacks Izuku away where he's caught by Uraraka and Alex) Alex: Deku! Uraraka: You okay? Izuku: No, I can't do this anymore! Alex: Huh? Izuku: I gotta fight back! Uraraka: What do you mean? Izuku: I'm the reason he's here, I gotta end this! KASADY!!! (Carnage turns to face Izuku) Carnage: You want some more kid? Izuku: This is about to end...Right now! Omega: I'll help you. (Omega steps up next to Izuku) Omega: You're not the only one he's messed with. Carnage: Fine then, if this is how we're playing it, I'll play. Omega: Try us. Carnage: Fine. (Carnage starts to rush forward before he becomes a puddle of goo and slides out of sight) Izuku: Where'd he go? (A group of P.A.T members are seen approaching lead by Holden) Holden: Hold up. P.A.T #1: It's the Defenders. Holden: Get the camera. I want to be ready for anything. (The scene returns to the fight as Izuku and Omega look around for Carnage) Carnage: And now.... (Carnage is seen jumping up behind Omega) Carnage: PEEK-A-BOO!!! Omega: Not so fast! (Omega's hand becomes a blade as he rushes toward Carnage) Carnage: Ha! (Carnage leaves his host, revealing it as a random man from the streets before Omega's blade rams through the man's chest) Omega: *Gasp* Defenders: *Gasp* Man: …………… Y......You..... (Omega pulls his arm out as the man falls and dies) Omega: N....No.... What did I....? (Holden is seen smirking) Holden: Gotcha.... (Carnage appears in front of Izuku and Omega) Carnage: Well well well...You really are a killer aren't you? Omega: You........What did you.......? (Carnage notices the P.A.T members in the distance) Carnage: Anyway, I'll leave you all alone to mourn your loss. (Carnage jumps away and runs off as Omega looks down at the dead civilian) Omega: He......He set me up...... Holden: Oh what's this now? (Holden and his P.A.T members approach The Defenders) Holden: Hmmmmm.....Seems like you just murdered an innocent man Mr. Omega. Alex: Holden! Omega: N-No wait! I didn't mean to I- P.A.T. #2: SHUT YOUR MOUTH MONSTER!! Mina: It-Its not his fault! It was an accident! Holden: Oh THAT was no accident! *Holds up the camera* And we have all the proof we need. (Pictures are shown of Omega with his blade through the man's chest) Holden: Looks like the government's gonna enjoy this. P.A.T #3: That's some good stuff boss. Omega: But-But it was an accident! Carnage was- Holden: Carnage? (Holden looks around) Holden: Where's Carnage at? Alex: He was just here! He's- Holden: The reason all these cops are dead? I don't know about that... Erin: Oh you lying bastard! You're twisting the truth! Holden: I'm not twisting anything. The truth is shown: Targhuls are monsters. In the end, it doesn't matter who did it. The fact that it was a Targhul is enough. Mina: You can't do this! Holden: Actually I can. P.A.T #1: We got most of the city on our side. P.A.T #4: They'll understand this. Alex: You son of a- (Alex lunges forward after Holden before he's held back by Charlie and Uraraka) Charlie: Alex chill! Uraraka: It's not worth it! Holden: Ooooh he's fierce! Maybe we should add pre-pubescent Gifted to our hate-list boys. Alex: *Growls* You won't get away with this Holden... Mark my words we'll show the truth about you guys! Holden: Trust me Defenders, you'll thank me once all the Targhuls are dead. (Holden and his men walk off as Alex steps back) Alex: Assholes.... Erin: It's okay Alex. Mina: *with Omega* Omega... Omega: Mina... What did I do...…? Mina: Its gonna be okay Omega. We'll figure this out. Omega: And if we don't...? (Mina is silent) Alex: Let's....just go home. (The heroes all stand and head back home where they're seen approaching the door) Erin: This day's been a mess. Alex: Yeah no kidding. Jack: At least now we can- Miles: Hold up. (The heroes sit quiet as laughing is heard on the other side of the door) Izuku: What the...? Jessica: SAMMY STOP IT!! Alex: Oh crap that's Jessica! Jack: Get that door open! Miles: On it! (Miles opens the door) Alex: What the hell....? (Jessica is seen on the floor laughing as Sammy's goo is seen covering her entire body) Erin: Uhhhhhh.... Charlie: The hell is this? Sammy: GIVE ME MY SANDWICH! GIVE IT!! Jessica: OKAY OKAY!! YOU CAN HAVE IT!!! JUST STOP!!! (Sammy detaches from Jessica as he absorbs his sandwich) Sammy: Put me through all that trouble for this. (Sammy turns and finds the heroes) Sammy: Oh! Uhhhh....Hey guys! Miles: Sammy, what the hell was that...? Sammy: What? I was getting my food back was all. Alex: No we mean...you had her covered from top to bottom in yourself. Sammy: Oh that? That's nothing man. Erin: Were you...shifting? Sammy: Yeah. Miles: That can't be right. You had her covered entirely. Alex: That's just giving me goosebumps thinking about it. Sammy: Hey, you know it's not safe to get in between a Targhul and its food. (Alex walks over and kneels down next to Jessica) Alex: Jess, are you okay? Jessica: That.....was terrible..... Alex: Now you know why I don't like shifting. Sammy: I'm sorry Jessica. Jessica: It's....It's fine Sammy.....*panting* Just don't do it again. Sammy: Okay. Erin: Think she'll live? Alex: Yeah, she'll be fine. (Alex helps Jessica up as she sits back on the couch) Miles: He did this all over a sandwich? Omega: That's just brutal. Jessica: It was torture! Sammy: I said sorry! Alex: Just be careful next time Sammy. Sammy: Okay... Jessica: Oh yeah Alex. (Jessica hands Alex the letter) Jessica: Someone sent you this. (Alex takes the letter and looks at it) Alex: Who's it from? Jessica: Not sure. There's nothing written on the envelope and I didn't wanna be a peeper. Alex: Can't be so bad. (Alex opens the letter and reads it) Mina: Well? Denki: Who's it from? (Alex is seen stunned from reading) Alex: No way.... Erin:: What? What is it? Alex: It's from....Tom Bridger. Jack: Tom Bridger? (Erin gasps when she recognizes the name) Erin: WAIT WHAT?! TOM?!? Izuku: Who's Tom Bridger? Erin: He's uhhh.... Alex: An old "friend" from Elementary School. Erin: He bullied Alex on a daily basis every time they went by each other at school. Jack: Oh wait, wasn't he that one kid that gave him a swirly in front of the entire class? Alex: Jack I told you not to bring that up! Jack: But it was funny! Alex: No it wasn't! Erin: My god I HATED Tom. I'll still never forget that time he brought a cat to school just so he could show it to Alex. izuku: What did he even say on the letter? Alex: He's gonna be in town tomorrow for a few weeks. Said he had some "things" to take care of. Erin: Really?! That little shit choses NOW of all times to show his face!? We got several more issues at the moment then dealing that idiot! Jessica: You guys okay? You seem stressed out after you went after Carnage. Omega: We'll tell you later... Alex: But I guess we should deal with Tom first off... Miles: You sure you can deal with this? He was your old bully. Alex: Trust me... (Alex starts walking away) Alex: I got this one. (Alex heads to his room as the others watch) Jack: Welp, I'm going to bed. Uraraka: Same here. Erin: Yeah. We probably should get some sleep if tomorrow's gonna be as bad as we think. Izuku: Yeah. (The group disperses and prepares to go to sleep, ready to confront Tom on his reason for arriving) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts